Chat Show con el tio Gabo! Feat Sable 343
by ElGabo226
Summary: EL CHAT SHOW MAS LOCO DEL MUNDO! PASEN Y DEJEN SU REVIEW QUE SERA DONADO PARA LA OBRA CARITATIVA DE INGLES PARA NIÑOS RETRASADOS COMO GABO! Plis!
1. Chapter 1

Gabo: WOW! Mi chat show! es tan bello!-se pone a llorar-.

Sable: Explicame algo, por que estoy aqui?

Gabo: Por que tu me ayudaras a tener mi propio chat show con juegos de azar y mujerzuelas, asi lo dice el contrato-muestra un papel con algo escrito-.

Sable: -viendolo- Cuando firme esto?

Gabo: Cuando fue la fiesta de ayer

Sable: Me agarraste borracho!

Gabo: e.e

Sable: ¬¬ por lo menos podemos empezar? tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer

Gabo: Como besar a Ale?

Sable: HIJO DE PUTA!-Se abalanza sobre el-.

CORTE DE ESCENA

Regresamos y los dos estaban con varios moletones y arañones

Gabo: HOLIS A TODOS ESTE ES MI CHAT SHOW! SI AUNQUE ESTE ES MI ESTILO DE UNO! Por cierto que quiero decir que este que esta al lado mio-refiriendose a Sable- Me va a ayudar con la ortografia (siempre tengo hueva de escribir bien) y tambien con como hacer uno, pero ESTE ES MI ESTILO! ASI QUE NO TIENE COPIRICH O COMO MIERDA SE DIGA!

Gabo: Y tambien quiero decirles que esto puede que sea semanal o cada 3 dias o cuando se me de mi chingada gana

Sable: No tienes que decir maldiciones, sabias? ¬¬

Gabo: Si como sea, empecemos con los dos miltares...Flippy y Fliqpy!

Los dos entran por una puerta ante el publico que les tiraba flores eh incluso sostenes.

Flippy:-sonrojado- Jeje gracias! son muy amables!

Fliqpy: -con un sosten en la cara- Este lugar me va a gustar :D

Gabo: Sigamos con la sexi lady FLAKY!

Flaky entra ante los aplausos de todos, ella se asusta y se esconde detras de el telon

Flippy: Tranquila Flaky, no te haran nada-intenta hacer que salga pero no lo consigue-.

Fliqpy: Sino sales ire por ti!

Flaky al instante sale corriendo y se esconde detras de Sable

Flaky: Qui-qui-quiero irme!

Gabo: Tranquila lindura, no te pasara nada... aun-sonrisa pervertida-.

Sable: Alejate de ella, se que le haras y no es nada bonito.

Gabo:-triste- Ok D:, los siguientes son los mapaches Shifty y Lifty!

Los dos hermanos mapaches salen y toda la multitud de fans comienzan a gritar, Shifty se quita su sombrero en forma de agradecimiento mientras que el ninja de su hermano aprovechaba que estaban distraidas y les quitaba sus billeteras.

Gabo: Los siguientes son Splendid y Splendont!

Splendid: Por que voy a entrar contigo?!

Splendont: Acaso crees que me gusta estar a tu lado pedazo de doble?!

Splendid: Yo tengo mas tiempo aqui!

Splendont: Y las fans me adoran mas a mi!

Splendid: No es cierto!

Splendont: No es asi chicas?-las fans se alborotan-.

Splendid: A quien le gusto?!-grita hacia el publico y nadie le hace caso- Chingao

Gabo: Los siguientes son Petunia y Handy!

Los dos mencionados entran agarrados de la mano muy sonrientes.

Gabo: Cuddles y Giggles!

Los dos entran como entraron Petunia y Handy, agarrados de la mano y sonrientes.

Gabo: Mi buen amigo Truffles!

Truffles entra sonriente con unos lentes de sol y se va directo con las fans, avienta su sombrero a una fan y todas van contra ella para quitarle el sombrero que lanzo, Truffles choca 5 con Gabo.

Gabo: Lammy y Mr Pickles

Primero entra Mr pickles y las fans gritan! luego entra Lammy y todas le tiran tomates y otras cosas.

Gabo: Y los demas que a nadie les interesan!

Entran los demas.

Gabo: Estas son las instrucciones, ustedes deberan contestar las dudas y retos de todos por mas vergonzozos y asquerosos que sean

Toothy: Eso no decia en el contrato que nos diste!

Gabo:Checa-le pasa una lupa, Toothy ve y viene en las letras mas pequeñas"ustedes haran todo lo que las fans les pongan"-.

Lammy levanta la mano.

Lammy: Y que vamos a hacer en estos momentos?

Gabo: ... eso es una buena duda... vamos a... e Sable... que vamos a hacer?

Sable: No tienes nada planeado aun?-Gabo niega con la cabeza-*suspiro* Podemos jugar a verdad o reto entre nosostros, primero tu Toothy.

Toothy: -pensando- Reto a Lumpy a contar la tabla del ocho!

Lumpy: Esa esta facil, 8 9 10 11 12 23-todos comienzan a reir-.

Sable: Ahora sigue Pop, y de ahi nos vamos como vayan acomodados en las sillas.

Pop: Quiero que todos mencionen un color, si repiten pierden!

Flaky: Rojo

Flippy: Verde

Fliqpy: Azul

Splendid: Blanco

Splendont: Amarillo

Petunia: Rosa

Cuddles: Morado

Toothy: Negro

Truffles: Dorado

Giggles: Amarillo digo!

Todos: PERDISTE!

Truffles: Reto a Pop a dejar a su hijo por 5 minutos!

Pop: Hijo? CUB! LO OLVIDE EN CASA!-Se va por la puerta-.

Un rato mas tarde...

Fliqpy: Reto a mi clon a que yo lo mate!

Fliqpy saca una ametralleta y dispara en muchas ocasiones Flippy, matandolo

Flippy:-riviviendo- ESTO NO SE QUEDA ASI!-Se tira sobre el y comienzan a pelear-.

Splendid: Ya acabamos

Gabo estaba dormiendo usando un banco como almohada.

Todos: DESPIERTA!-Gabo se levanta asustado-.

Gabo: NO ESTABA DORMIDO-Dice con la baba de fuera-.

Splendont: Ya acabamos!

Gabo: A si si dejame-se da cuenta que Sable se fue- Y donde se fue el tonto que estaba al lado mio?

Giggles: Se aburrio y se fue

Cuddles: Pero primero dejo algo-aguanta la risa- antes de irse.

Gabo: Voy a buscarlo!-se voltea y tenia un papel pegado en la espalda que decia "Soy gay" Y todos comenzaron a reir.


	2. Like a boss

Se escucha la canción Gentleman de fondo y todos comienzan a bailar mientras que el público aplaudía

Gabo: Im back! In this two episode and,my fuckin exclavo sexual! Sable!

Sable: Tú ingles es una verguenza para nuestro país

Gabo: Y?

Sable: Bah, espero que terminemos rápido, tengo que revisar que mis estúpidos ayudantes no estén haciendo algo…raro

Gabo: Que una orgia?

Sable: No, otra cosa

Gabo: Hentai?

Sable: Eh?

Gabo: Nada, bueno empecemos con la carta numero guan!

**Dalloway Hiker Fliky **

**Hiker: Ah... Okas... Buano. Otro Chat Show! ****Jamás me cansare de ellos! ¡BUENO! ¡ABUELO RUSO!**

**Roy: ¿Abuelo? *Tic en el ojo* La primera para... *Redoble.* Gabo.**

**Hiker: ¿Por qué decidiste hacer un chat show? ¡¿Tú también quieres dominar el mundo?! ¡NO LO PERMITIRE! NYAHAHAHAHA NYAHAHAHAHA!**

**Roy: Pato, pato, pato, pato, ¡CUDDLES!**

**Hiker: ¡GANSO! ¿Cuddles eres mitad Ganso mitad Conejo mitad Mapache mitad panda mitad cualquier animal? ¡¿O SOLO UN SIMPLE CONEJO!? ¡¿O NOS HAS ESTADO ENGAÑANDO Y ERES UN ORNITORRINCO! ¡AGENTE P! ¡PERRY!**

**Roy: Verano Bingo! Toothy.**

**Hiker: Canta. Iluminame con tu canto, (me lo hizo recordar lo último) ¡Si fueras gay! Asi se llama... Si no puedes... Que... *Mirada seria.*... Te... *Acercamiento de cámara.* No se me ocurre nada ._.)/ **

**Roy: Fliqpy y Flippy.**

**Hiker: Si la radiación de la era de los dinosaurios los hubiera alcanzado dejandolos medio muertos y sin oxigeno sin poder volver a revivir mientras que un pato y ganso bailan tap y llega un cohete de la luna y un meteorito apunto de estrellar con ustedes y en ese mismo instante cambian la personalidad ¿Qué harían? **

**Roy: Otro y otro enigma sin resolver...**

**Flik-Quierocontinuación!(Otemato NahTedemando)**

Gabo: Solamente lo hago por que vi que mi tonto ayudante tenia uno, además de que yo soy mas gracioso que el

Sable: Dirás mas estúpido ¬¬

Cuddles:-se comienza a examinar todo el cuerpo- Creo que soy un conejo, creo…-mira hacia todos lados en plan culpable-.

Totthy: Ok

Totthy canta "si fuera gay"

Foca: Ja! GAAAAAY!

Fliqpy: Esto-golpea a Flippy- GAY!

Flippy: TU MAMA!

Fliqpy: Es la misma e.e

SIGUIENTE!

**Kafferi Coff **

**No querer ser hijoputisima ...(:ya lo lograste 7.7)**

**Pero antes de hacer un Chatshow , tienes que tener siquiera un fanfic (Ay si Ay si ,ahora obedece las reglas Ay si Ay si)**

**Pero , Tsk , a quien le importa :D (de la buena manera (si es que hay))**

**1! Por el c*lo(?)_Gabo: Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! :foca: ghadfshjagskj-ok no O.o , Se que muy en el fondo le tenes ganas a Sable ;) (Y Sable le tiene ganas a lahj :B )**

**Se le puede hacer retos al anfitrion ? si es asi , un Streap dance ! :B (de no ser asi , que LO HAGA TRUFFLES)**

**2!(caca!(?))_Splendont: Dame un Abrasho OwO . Y Did es tu hermano?**

**3!(A echar la pota xD!)_Truffles: Eres bishounen ?4(Ponte en 4 que yo te aviso!) ****_Lumpy: 00? **

**5_Fliqpy: Baila Im Sexy and Iknow it!**

**6_Flaky: Insinuate a ...Gabo ._.**

**Hasta ahi,Bishes!**

**Viva el Gable!111!one! (GaboxSable! Y Gabo es el seme xD)**

**Byee $$**

Gabo: LOOL!

Sable: Lajh que tiene que ver en esto?

Gabo: Truffles, enséñales a bailar

Truffles comienza a hacer un strip-dance y las fans se enloquecen

Splendont abraza a Kafferi Coff

Splendont: Este inútil no es mi hermano

Splendid: Si, ese adefesio de la naturaleza no puede ser mi hermano

Truffles: Seee, que significa eso?

Fliqpy baila Im Sexy and Iknow it y las fans se enloquecen

Flaky: -con miedo se le acerca a gabo-.

Gabo: VEN PARA ACA-La agarra y la besa-.

**IzumiHTF95 **

**Aparece una chica de largos y alborotados cabellos naranjas, ojos verdosos, de tez casi blanca y baja estatura. Llevaba una blusa de color rojizo con las letras "HTF" en medio, jeans y convers botín negros. Acompañada de un chico idéntico a ella, de cabellos cortos y alborotados de igual forma, chaqueta azul y por debajo de esta una camisa solor negra, jeans y convers.**

**Izumi: Holoooooooo Wow un nuevo Chat Show wiiiiiiiiii Yo quiero hacer preguntas y retos! **

**Aoi: -gota anime- O-Onee-chan estas muy emocionada**

**Izumi: Oh si! ** Bien comenzare!**

**Flaky: Awwws Ternurita, ¿Sabes? Tengo una gatita y la llame como tú *-* te adoro cosita rojita (? bien, ahora si mi pregunta xD ¿ Preferirías comerte una bolsa de maní y que te de tu alergia oh Estar en un campo lleno de pollitos? ouo **

**Flippy: A ti adoro y soy tu fan, ¿Me darías tu autógrafo? *-* **

**Fliqpy: Omg!, Tú! Militar sexy a ti no solo te adoro, TE AMODORO (? , ¿Tú también me darías tu autógrafo? :3 y ¿Podrías destripar a Lammy y mandarme sus intestinos por correo? (lo siento Lammy, no tengo nada en contra tuya solo quería matar a alguien xD)**

**Splendid: Tu eres mi Super héroe favorito yo si te quieroooo ** -le manda besos y abrazos(?- Nee, nee dime ¿Splendont y tu son hermanos oh algo por el estilo? se parecen DEMASIADOOOOOOO o3o**

**Splendont: jejeje a ti también te adoro *u*, ¿te has fijado que muchos te ponen como el "hermano mayor" de Flaky?, ¿Que piensas al respecto? :3 **

**Giggles: hmm tu me caes bien aunque aveces eres muy melosa xD pero bueno, ¿Por que en la serie se ve saliendo con casi todos los personajes masculinos de HTF? e.é**

**Cuddles: ¿Que piensas al respecto de que Giggles haya salido con tantos chicos?, ten -le da un cuchillo- despelleja a Giggles por zorra xD (?**

**Nutty: Tú y yo tenemos la misma adicción por los dulces ** así que ten -le manda una bolsa llena de caramelos- **

**Sniffles: Quiero que estés lleno de Chocolate y que estés con Nutty solo en una habitación, haber que pasa x'D**

**Lumpy y Russell: lo diré sin rodeos, beso ¡AHORA! (?**

**Aoi: Bien ahora es mi turno e.e**

**Flippy: tu me caes bien, así que no te are nada(? , solo una pregunta ¿Que opinas de que las fans te emparejen TANTO con Splendid y tu contra parte Fliqpy?**

**Fliqpy: Al parecer mi hermana te adora pero ese no es impedimento para hacerte sufrir -ríe maliciosamente- Quiero que le quiten los ojos lentamente mientras esta amordazado de brazos y piernas y que lo haga Toothy :D**

**Splendid y Splendont: quiero un beso y que sea apasionado ewé, no es que me guste el yaoi si no que quiero verlos sufrir -w- **

**Petunia: LIMPIA MI CUARTO! :D no me hago responsable de posibles traumas oh que seas devorada por algún ùlpo gigante que salga del armario -w- (?**

**Handy: tu me caes bien, así que te daré brazos postizos solo por este episodio **

**-Izumi: Bien creo que es todo por ahora :3 jejeje y TÚ -refiriéndose a su hermano- ¿Como pudiste hacer que le quitaran sus sensuales ojos ambarinos a Fliqpy? TAoi: e_e no empieces -gota anime-**

**Izumi: nos leemos pronto *-***

****IzumiHTF95 Off****

Flaky: N-n-ninguno

Flippy: Bueno-hace su autógrafo y se lo da a Izumi-.

Fliqpy: Claro nena-sonríe seductoramente y hace su autógrafo y se lo da a Izumi- Tiene mi numero, por si quieres llamarme-le guiño el ojo y le saco los intestinos a Lammy-.

Splendid: No es mi hermano! Y aunque se parezca a mi yo soy mejor que el!

Splendont: Pues la verdad me llevo bien con ella, debe de ser por eso

Fans: A FLIPPY LE ESTAN BAJANDO A LA NOVIA!

Flippy y Flaky se sonrojaron

Giggles: Es que-Cuddles la miraba con odio- Jeje, todos cometemos errores no?

Cuddles:-con el cuchillo- Aunque haya hecho eso, la perdono

Gabo: Pero yo no!-agarra el cuchillo y se lo clava a Giggles en el ojo- MUERTE A LA PERRA!

Nutty:-con la bolsa en la mano- DULCES!-Los devora-.

Sniffles: OH MIERDA!-Es metido en la habitación con Nutty-.

Después de un rato sale Sniffles completamente limpio, temblando del trauma y a un Nutty satisfecho

Mr Bean

Lumpy y Russel se besan con asco ante la mirada de sus fans

Flippy: Que están locas, eso es les digo

Fliqpy fue amordazado de brazos y piernas mientras que Totthy les quito los ojos

Splendid y Splendont se besan "apasionadamente" y las fans se enloquecen a full

Petunia desaparece y vuelve completamente asustada después de un rato

Handy: WIII-Le ponen brazos postizos-.

**worldotaku2013 **

**Aparece una chava de pelo blancon mechones azules y ojos color azules con un vestido blanco y un chico de pelo negro con una camisa roja con un short cafe y con unos zapatos converse...**

**Paola- otra chat show!...que emocion! Verdad erick n-n**

**Erick- siaja (mirando a otra parte)**

**Paola- hmp! Malo...bueno gabo quien eres tu?...perdon jejejeje...bueno...**

**Erick- creo que te quedastes sin palabras...**

**Paola- si u-u...**

**Erick- iniciaremos con las preguntas!...fuck yeah!...**

**1- gabo viola a flaky XD se nota que la quieres violar**

**2- fliqpy, mmmm...no lo se eres gay?...me lo pregunto todos los dias si eres gay has un trio con splendont y splendid o flippy...**

**3- gabo viola aquien quieras!...**

**4- lammy por que odian?...hasta yo me lo pregunto no te veo nada de malo...**

**5- flaky es cierto que salistes con cuddles...no me digas no...**

**Paola- bueno ya suficiente imbecil!(Golpea a erick) yo voy...gabo...jejeje**

**1- gabo, cuantos años tienes?...**

**2- quien a escuchado la cancion...first of the year hecha por Skrillex les digo que la esuchen n-n...**

**3- sable...con quien sales?...solo pregunto...**

**4- flaky, ya estas casada?...**

**5- giggles perra mal nacida!...**

**Erick- okay paola no te pases...**

**Paola- tu callate...como segia a cierto**

**...Giggles perra mal nacida quiero que te violen y luego maten ...y que jamas vuelvas a vivir!...**

**Erick- hay por dios...77...**

**Paola- que odio a giggles...y la ultima XD...**

**Quiero que fliqpy me de su chaqueta n-n y si no me la das vendre y te la quitare a la fuerza y vendra junto conmigo slenderman y jeff...y sabes muy bien que soy mas fuerte que tu...**

**Erick- creo, que fue sufiente ver gore, hentai, yaoi y yuri por una semana paola estas castigada...**

**Paola- valio la pena XD adios!...**

**Erick- si adios...y otra cosa mueranse todos...**

**- FIN DE LA TRANSMISION - **

**Post- quien escribio esto fui yop paola...no se confundan hay gente piensa que erick escribe XD...hoy si adios...**

Gabo: Esto me va a gustar :D-desaparece junto con Flaky-.

Fliqpy: No soy maricon, el mariposon es Flippy

Flippy: Cual maricon?-pregunta enojado-.

Fliqpy: OH VAMOS! TU SUEÑAS CON UNICORNEOS Y COSAS GAY

Sable: Y eso que? Gabo ve My Little Pony y solo míralo

Aparece Gabo junto con Flaky, quien estaba despeinada y maltrecha

Gabo: Que yo que?

Sable: Nada

Gabo: A ok, vente conmigo de nuevo chiquita!

Flaky: NOOOO!-Desaparecen los dos de nuevo-.

Lammy: No lo se, yo solo hago mi trabajo y ellos…-comienza a llorar-.

De nuevo aparecen Gabo y Flaky

Flaky: -se esconde detrás de sable- AYUDAME!

Sable: Gabo!

Después de un rato…

Flaky ya estaba calmada

Flaky: No-no-no es cierto

Giggles la miro asesinamente

Gabo: Tengo 15 años my lady

Sable: Actualmente con nadie

Gabo: Excepto con Ale

Sable: AHORA SI TE MATO!-Comienza una pelea encarnizada-.

Flaky: No-no

Giggles: HEY!-Ofendida-.

**Tsukinomoe **

**Se dice copyright xd... y viva el chatshow con mujerzuelas y juegos de azar! (?) aunque raro que lo diga una chica e.e, agfsdagsdg entonces viva el juego de azar! x3 aqui llegue io con mi bipolaridad (xd) y bebidas powerosas! aunqeu me siento como que traicionando .-. , pero como sable va participar io me apunto, aun asi seguire con el otro! ;3 hasta que él se aburra (?) ahora si! con los sensuales y hermosos retos! recuerdem tendran que hacer todo lo que se pida c:, Oh shi! 3:D,! tsu ahora!**

**Tsu:- redoblantes-**

**Moe: primero, fliqpy, fliqpy, fliqpy.-con un sonrisa pervertida de oreja a oreja- baile del tubo! xDDDD! y flippy tu tambien! Mientras lanzo dinero!**

**Flaky tu vistete de maid! y sirve bebidas! :3**

**Lammy! Tú... solo muerete y ya!**

**Disco bear baila la lambada hasta que tus pies sangren!**

**sniffle! se estúpido por un dia!**

**Lumpy, ya se, dejenlo que se encargue de una planta nuclear!**

**pop y cub, intercambien roles!**

**giggles se lo que mas odias!**

**Cuddles! ponte un traje de conejo sexy! :/3**

**a mole coloquenlo a operar a handy! y petunia debes de hacer que salga bien!**

**les envie un paquete de chocolates a nutty a ver que hace . .**

**Splendont y splendid que gabo realice una rifa, el que acierte el numero vendra conmigo a una convencion de comics y el otro morira!**

**a los que no mencione, exploten! mejor dejo de tomarme estas bebidas powerosas y utilizo mi cerebro para algo productivo xD! weno hasta alli mi reto! nos vemos O/**

Flippy y Fliqpy hacían un Strip-dance y las fans se enloquecen

Flaky se viste de maid y comienza a repartir bebidas por el set de grabación

Lammy es aplastada por una roca

Discobear comenzó a bailar la lambada

Sniffles: -recibe un golpazo de parte de gabo- Ugh?

Lumpy: Ok

Unos minutos después

En una televisión se veía como una central nuclear explotaba

Pop se pone la ropa de Cub y Cub la de Pop

Giggles se transforma en colibritany

Cuddles se pone un traje de buggs bony en plan sexy

Mole: Okay

Mole estaba intentando agarrar un taladro, lo agarro y con el por error comenzó a encajárselo a Petunia, después de que mato a Petunia agarro las manos postizas y se las puso en los ojos de Petunia

Nutty: DULCES!-Agarro la bolsa y se los comió-.

Gabo:-saca un papel de sus manos- El que será torturado es Splendid

Splendid : NOOOOO!-Desaparece y a Splendont lo aplasta otra roca-.

Todos los demás explotaron

**L J H 27 **

**Bien, creo que Gabo hara un buen trabajo con este nuevo Chat Show, antes informo que hare retos mas distintos al Chat Show de Sable, menos sadicos (aunque no siempre).**

**GABO Y SABLE: Que opinan que apenas y salen los dos en un Chat Show y ya alguien los esta emparejando (pokerface/LOL)**

**POP: Deja que Fliqpy adopte a tu hijo, seria muy divertido.**

**LUMPY: Quiero saber tu coeficiente intelectual.**

**PETUNIA: Salta a un charco de desechos toxicos.**

**FLAKY: Metete a una casa embrujada; Que alguien la acompañe para que no le de un infarto.**

**LIFTY Y SHIFTY: Roben las carteras de TODOS.**

**LAMMY: Metete en acido, revive y muere de nuevo (no te odio, todos lo hacen y creo que ya es moda matarte en todos los Chat Shows)**

**SPLENDID Y SPLENDON'T: Simplemente peleen hasta que el perdedor pida clemencia.**

**RUSSEL: ¿Cuanto tiempo aguantas la respiracion bajo el agua?**

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora, se ve esto interezante**

Gabo: Este lugar es raro

Sable: Apenas te estas dando cuenta?

Fliqpy adopto a Cub como hijo

Media hora después

Cub tenía una chaqueta de cuero color negro y le guiñaba y toqueteaba a las mujeres

Fliqpy:-con una lagrima en los ojos- Que rápido crecen

Lumpy: Ugh, patata?

Petunia salto a un charco de desechos tóxicos y murió por radiación

Gabo: Yo la acompaño!

Flaky: NO!-se esconde detrás de Sable- Q-q-que lo haga el!

Después de un rato

Flaky volvió junto con Sable

Sable: Ni me dio miedo

Shifty: Ya lo hicimos-muestra todas las carteras-.

Lammy se metió en acido y se murió, luego revivió y Fliqpy le disparo con un AK-47

Splendid y Splendont comenzaron a pelear, pero, al final de cuentas, Splendid le golpeo la parte noble de Splendont y Splendont pidió clemencia

Russel: Como 4 minutos

**samyfxf **

**Se encuentran a 4 personas 1: una chica de cabello cafe oscuro y ojos negros hasta los hombros en capas con 2 mechones por la cara y una camisa negra con manchas rojas sin mangas con un pantalon rojo con manchas negras con tacones negros 2 una chica de cabello cafe y ojos rojos hasta la cintura en capas con un mechon en su lado izquierdo con un vestido rosa pastel por los muslos con medias hasta mas arriba de la rodilla blancas con tacones rosas 3: un chico de ojos y pelo verde con un atuendo militar 4: un chico de pelo verde y ojos neon con atuendo militar **

**Samy: *aparentemente dormida en un sillon* **

**Frippy: neesan despierta *le zarandea un poco* **

**Samy: nh no jodas *se acomoda***

**Selly: si no despiertas fliqpy vendra y te violara**

**Samy: *se levanta de golpe* ya ya desperte! **

**Friqpy: que rara eres neesan e_e **

**Samy: y tu un hijo de/**

**Frippy: *le tapa la boca* esa boca neesan e_e**

**PREGUNTAS:**

**Giggles odias el amarillo?**

**Cuddles te gusta el rosadito? Gayyyy**

**Flippy que le vistes a la lindura de flaky :3**

**Flaky que le vistes al baka de flippy?**

**Fliqpy violar es normal para ti? Porque tu clon si parece violador!**

**Pop si no tuvieras a cub que harias?**

**Cub habla y te doy un caramelo**

**Nutty te gusta la nutella? *-***

**Sniffles que le vistes a nutty?**

**Petunia si estuvieras en una carcel y la unica forma de salir seria que te embaraze friqpy lo harias?**

**Friqpy: ey!**

**Samy: jaja digo que?!**

**Friqpy: para que entiendas no me gusta petunia flaky lammy giggles ni selly!**

**Selly: te acaba de mandar una indirecta *-* *comiendo palomitas* **

**Frippy: *hierve de celos* grrrr**

**Samy: ok creo que sobro aqui asi que... Chao *desaparece* D:**

**Lammy te gusta mr pickles?**

**Mr pickles porque te gusta lammy?**

**Thoothy recuerdas el capitulo cuando el asiento de la bici se te enterro en el trasero? Jajaja**

**DB hijo de tu madre! Porque eres tam mujeriego!**

**RETOS:**

**Shiftyyyy dame tu sombrero **

**Fliqpy tu cuchillo **

**Flippyyy ... Tu boina?**

**Petunia tu flor**

**Handy tu casco y que te den brazos**

**Giggles tu liston rojo**

**Cuddles tus orejas de conejo**

**Samy: Etooo quien de ahí es O o O- es queee/**

**Selly: tienes hambre no?**

**Friqpy: yo soy O-**

**Frippy: yo O**

**Samy: *suspira y se los lleva a los 2 a los 10 minutos sale bebiendo un liquido rojo* **

**Selly: los matastes?!**

**Samy: me dieron su sangre con una condicion que no quiero decir *se sonroja algo* **

**Flaky quiero que digas el abecedario al reves si cada vez que te equivoques que fliqpy te bese :/**

**Selly: te paso eso?**

**Samy: no *mintiendo y bebe otro sorbo***

**Selly: pero/**

**Samy: te dije que no! *sonrojada fuertemente* maldita sea me borrare la memoria!**

**Cuddles juguemos algo *le coje la mano* bien te dire las letras de la a ala z tu tienes que decir una palabra con ellas y si te tardas te arunio mas fuerte jeje *saca sus garras* comenzemos**

**Giggles besa a petunia **

**Petunia besa a lammy (yuri *-*)**

**Lammy besa a mr pickles **

**Mr pickles besa a pop **

**Pop besa a cub**

**Cub besa a flaky **

**Flaky besa a fliqpy **

**Fliqpy besa a flippy **

**Flippy besa a tu esposo digo a shif**

**Shif besa a lif**

**Lif besa a thoothy**

**Thoothy besa a mime**

**Mime besa a the mole **

**The mole besa a truffles**

**Truffles besa a lumpy (nooooo D/:)**

**Lumpy besa a russell (siiiiiiiii :/D)**

**Russell besa a cuddles (:p)**

**Cuddles besa a mierda! ... A selly :p**

**Selly: ey!**

**Samy: ay dejate y ya!**

**Selly: ok pero tu besaras a frippy**

**Samy: mejilla!**

**Frippy: que pacho aqui?**

**Selly: boca **

**Samy: frente!**

**Selly: ok ok mejilla e_e**

**Samy: *sonrie victoriosa* ok eso es todo chauuu n.n/**

**Selly: ejem!**

**Samy: *suspira y le da un beso en la mejilla a frippy* **

**Friqpy: hijo de puta! *se tira sobre frippy**

Giggles: Nop

Cuddles: Si me gusta, y tu le serás!

Flippy:-sonrojado- Pe-pe-pero ella es solo mi amiga!

Flaky:-igualmente sonrojada- E-e-e-el es mi amigo!s-s-solamente!

Fliqpy: Si, de hecho ya viole a todas las de aquí

Mujeres: -escalofrió-.

Pop: Bueno, tal vez adoptaría un perro

Cub: H-hola

Fans: AWWWW!

Nutty: NUTELLA!-Comienza a buscar en todos los lugares del mundo-.

Sniffles: Que le vi? Como? Osea cosa gay? Nada

Petunia: NO!

Lammy: Bueno…si

Mr Pickles: A mi también me gustas

Los dos se besan

Fans: AWWWWW!

Totthy: -se toca el trasero de dolor-.

Discobear: Mujeriego y no me avergüenzo!

Shifty le da su sombrero a la lectora

A Fliqpy le quitaron su cuchillo a la fuerza

Flippy le dio su boina

Petunia le dio su flor

Handy su casco

Giggles su moño

Y a Cuddles le quitaron sus orejas de conejo

Cuddles: Emm, Atlantico

Betobhen

Cosa

Diente

Emm-la lectora lo araño- Fabrica!

Hor-la escritora lo araño y le quito el brazo- AAAAH!

Giggles beso a petunia y gabo se le pusieron sus ojos de HD (High Distorcion XD)

Petunia beso a lammy

Lammy beso a mr pickles

Mr pickles beso a pop

Pop beso a cub

Cub beso a flaky

Flaky beso a fliqpy

Fliqpy beso a flippy

Flippy beso a shifty

Shifty beso a lifty

Lifty besi a totthy

Tothy beso a mime

Mime beso a the mole

The mole beso a truffles

Truffles beso a lumpy

Lumpy beso a russell

Russell beso a cuddles

Cuddles beso a selly

Todos comenzaron a escupir al suelo, las fans estaban inconsciente de tanto yaoi y gabo también pero de tanto yuri

**Riley And Roxana **

**Aparece una chica de pelo marron con ojos rojos y una mirada seria con una musculosa gris con rayas amarillas con una camisa amarilla y calsas negras y zapatos converse.**

**Roxana: Hola Gabo soy nueva en esto asi que aqui van mis re...-es interrumpida.**

**?: JA pensaste que podias terminar conmigo.**

**Roxana: Mierda te odio perra bueno chicos ella es mi enemiga Daiana.**

**Daiana: A quien le dices perra PROSTITUTA**

**Roxana: PUTA**

**Daiana: ZORRA**

**Roxana: WTF?! REPITE ESO?!-**

**Daiana: Obligame Z-O-R-R-A**

**Roxana:GRRRRR.**

**Aparece una chica de cabello castaño con las puntas teñidas de rubio.**

**Luana: Bueno como estas PUTAS están haciendo lo suyo.**

**Ambas: A QUIEN LES DICES PUTAS?!**

**Luana: e.e como seas aquí van los retos.**

**Lammy: yo no te conozco muy bien; pero Roxana dice que eres una zorra xD que te parece eso?**

**Fliqpy: Dice Roxana que te enfrentes con ella y conmigo-lo dice mientras sus ojos se entornan de rojo.**

**Petunia: Podrías limpiar mi cuarto.**

**Giggles: Por que te gusta el color rosa?**

**Todas las chicas que se vistan como prostitutas y le hagan una baile erotico a los chicos**

**Todos los chicos enviare a Olivia para que les haga un striptease.**

**Aparece una chica rubia de ojos rojos con una camisa pegada color blanco y una falda corta color negro.**

**Olivia: POR QUE PUTAS ME METES EN ESTO?!-HGrita roja como un tomate**

**Luana:Por que si y punto.**

**Olivia: /**

**Despues quiero que Gabo viole a quien quiera.**

**De la nada aparece un chico castaño claro con una camisa azul y pantalones negros.**

**?:HEY! Quiero que Roxana venga conmigo quiero hacerle cositas-sonrisa pervertida.**

**Luana: ROXANA VINO RILEY PARA VIOLARTE?!.**

**Roxana: WTF?! QUE HACE EL PERVERTIDO AQ...**

**Riley arrastra a Roxana aun cuarto y se escuchan gemidos de parte de ella.**

**Luana,Olivia y Daiana: O/O**

**Luana:Ok **

**Aparece Roxana con un leve sonrojo y la ropa desarreglada con Riley con cara de satisfacción.**

**Roxana: Sin comentarios /**

**Mi ultimo reto sera que quiero matar a Splendid lo quiero matar por que siempre termina matando gente.**

**Bueno es todo por Hoy.**

**Roxana,Luana,Olivia , Daiana y Riley: CHAO**

Lammy: Por que todos me dicen lo mismo-triste- YO SOLO QUIERO SER QUERIDA-Comienza a llorar-.

Fliqy: Bah va a ser fácil, son solo dos mujeres, ni que me fueran a-las dos se le tiraron encima y comenzaron a quitarle sus órganos y todo lo que le podían quitar-.

Petunia desaparece y aparece un poco sucia de la ropa

Giggles: Es muy femenino

Todas las chicas se vistieron con un bikini y les comenzaron a hacer bailes eróticos a los hombres

Sable:-intentando no mirar- A esto me tendré que acostumbrar?

Olivia un tanto avergonzada comenzó a bailarles a los hombres

Roxana apareció y con una motosierra asesino a Splendid

Gabo: FIN!

Sable: Que les pareció?

HTF: MAL!

Gabo: Me vale! Ahora trabajan para mi!

Sable: Espero que les haya gustado!

Los dos salen por el telón

Sable: Bueno, yo ya me voy, te dejo a mi asistente para que te ayude

Gabo: A si, bueno pero abstente a las consecuencias de lo que puedo hacerle a tu asistente

Sable: No me interesa, hazla sufrir lo que quieras-truena dos dedos-.

Aparece una chica de cabello largo de color rojo, era guapa de aspecto físico, vestía una capucha de color negro entre abierta con una camisa de color blanco, unos pantalones azules y unos tennis de color blanco

¿?: Eh?

Sable: Mariel, te presento a Gabo

Mariel: Eh?-mira a el publico y luego mira a los HTF- Oh no, otra vez no por favor!-suplicaba a Sable- YA NO! ADEMAS DE EL OTRO PROGRAMA ADEMAS TENGO QUE HACER ESTO?!

Gabo: Tranquiquis mujer, no te pasara naaaada

Sable: Te estaré vigilando Gabo-desaparece-.

Mariel: Tengo miedo-mira a gabo- Y MUCHO MIEDO!

FIN!

**Dejen sus comentarios y recuerden, cada comentario es usado para sacarles sus información y venderla a hackers chinos por internet, pero no se preocupen! SOLO HAGANLO! ADIOS!  
**


	3. Rocas que mueren y tios locos!

Todos comienzan a aplaudir

Gabo: Hola gente! Aquí regresamos de nuevo con el CS favorito de los nazis y de los comunistas hackers chinos! Comencemos! Bieeeeeeen!

**Teen spirit of Nevermind **

**-llega una chica pequeña de cabelos largos y castaños ondulados, lleba unos jeans oscuros viejos, remera blanca con una image amarilla de Nirvana, chaqueta militar y all stars-**

**Is: hello bitchachos - saluda - esa historia es muy loca ... ¡Me encanta! -salta- oh, aguarda - atira en algunos ninjas que la perseguen - meh, eso es muy facil, no es tan divertido. - virase novamente a ellos - olvidando toda la historia de vender mis informaciones a los chinos ¿ok? - amenaza a Gabo con sus armas - no toques a Flaky - sonrisa asasena y asustadora. - well well well - sonrie normalmente.**

**Flaky; ¿te da miedo a Fliqpy? (Pergunta obvia)**

Flaky: S-si…

**Flippy y Fliqpy; OH DIOS SON(ES) MI(S) PERSONAJE(S) FAVORITO(S) * - * ¿como es ser tan tan genial?**

Flippy: Gracias por decirme genial jeje

Fliqpy: DE LUJO!

**Lumpy; te odio por matar a Flippy ¡que te corten todas las partes del cuerpo con un clip de papiel mientras aun estes vivo y luego quemen a sus partes una a una! Fliqpy, engargate de eso (creo que estoy leyendo muy Edgar Allan Poe :D )**

Lumpy: AH!-comienza a correr-.

Fliqpy: Ven con papi ven con papi!-lo agarra y lo comienza a asesinar-.

**Lammy; ¿de donde sacaron que te gusta Flippy? :pokerface:**

Lammy: Un fan lo dijo

Todos miran a un fan que tenía una pancarta que decía "viva el LammyXFlippy" y lo comienzan a golpear

**Cuddles; '.mono * 3* quiero una foro tuya**

Cuddles: OK-se toma una foto y se la da-.

**Giggles; ... Que Gabo te mate**

Giggles: AH!

Gabo: Yo no mato asquerosidades, eso es malo

Giggles: ASQUEROSA TU PUTA MADRE!

Gabo: QUE HAS DICHO DE MI MADRE?!-le truena el cuello-.

**Splendid; mi heroe! u me caes tan bien 3 soy tu gran fan igual por eso te regalo ese pastel de chocolate y crema ¿cual es tu poder favorito? **

Splendid: -comiéndose el pastel- Rayos X

**Splendont; no me caes nin bien nin mal, entra al concurso de pequeña Miss sunshine : D y que Splendid saque fotos de eso :lol: **

Splendont: Odio mi vida…-vestido de floresita-.

Splendid: Esta va para youtube XD-toma video-.

**Is: a los demas les mando un hasta luego, me voy antes que me encontren, see ya - desaparece como el gato de alicia -.**

Gabo: Gracias por comentar, la siguiente!

**FFarjonita **

***una chica de cabello y ojos negros aparece en escena, llevaba pantalon de mezclilla y una playera blanca, tenia piel morena y sonreia***

**me gusta tu Chat Show *dice acercandose al anfitrion* ambos tenemos la misma edad! Que genial! Ve mi perfil y buscame en facebook nwn con tu actitud nos llevaremos bien :3 En fin... **

***saca una libreta y comienza a escribir***

**Flaky: todos sabemos que sientes algo por Flippy, pero tienes miedo de decirlo... Escribe todo lo que sientas por el y luego dicelo nwn**

Flaky comienza a escribir en la libreta

"Solo lo veo como mi amigo"

Todos: AH NO JODAS!

**Flippy: lo mismo que Flaky nwn**

Flippy comienza a escribir

"Lo mismo que ella"

Todos: BAH!

**Fliqpy: quiero tu fotografia sin camisa autografiada con una dedicatoria para mi ****

Fliqpy: Ok-se quita la camisa y todas las fans se alborotan, luego se toma la foto y la autografía- Aquí esta, tiene mi número, por si quieres llamarme-le guiña el ojo y le da la foto-.

**Splendont: siempre he pensado que eres primo o hermano de Flaky... Nunca su novio, para eso esta Flippy 7w7 jeje besa a Splendid y luego peleen a muerte, quier que tu ganes nwn**

Splendont: Me niego!

Splendid: Yo también!

FFarjonita: Nenene ustedes dos se besan!-los obliga a besarse-.

Splendid y Splendont escupen al suelo, luego se miran con odio y comienzan a pelear…

Media hora después

Vemos como Splendont con la ayuda de FFarjonita le gano en la batalla a Splendid

Fan random: MONTONEROS!

Splendont le lanza un rayo laser

Fan random: No me arrepiento-cae al suelo-.

**Splendid: baka 7.7**

Splendid: Que significa eso?

**Lammy: no te odio nwn solo no me agradas mucho... Para compensar tus torturas puedes matar a quien quieras de la peor manera posible :3**

Lammy: Emmm-comienza a mirar- No matare a nadie, todos me caen bien

**Gabo: eres Mexicano? Me refiero a tus insultos nwn (yo soy del sur de mexico xD)**

Gabo: A huevo, del mero norte de mexico ajua!

**Todos hagan una orgia! Luego los chicos yaoi y las chicas bailen bien calenchu nwn (pero no soy pervertida jejeje)**

Vemos como todos comienzan a hacer una orgia, después los chicos hacen "yaoi" (ni un carajo que sea eso) y por ultimo las chicas hacen un strip-dance a los chicos del lugar…y a varias chicas también!

**Nee tengo seco el cerebro... No se me ocurre mucho... Bye!**

Gabo: Bye! Que venga la siguiente!

**D.H.F. Anterior **

**Hiker: Es interesante como es posible que nos hackeen la cuenta y los chinos nos maten mientras bailan con lo terroristas encima de nuestra tumba. Pero bueno.**

**Roy: Primer reto.**

**Hiker: ¡LAMMY! ¡Yo te quiero! ¡No necesitas que la perra de Flaky sea odiada y tu querida! Bueno, lo segundo sí... ¡(Okey... Me matara seguramente Gabo por lo que dire. No quiero morir joven...) Flaky es una maldita prostituta de la esquina a 2 centavos! ¿Qué te preocupa que todo mundo se le insinue? **

Lammy: Bueno, gracias

Gabo: Bah, no me interesa, ya la cambie después de todo con alguien de mi edad! MUERETE DE ENVIDIA BITCh!"

Flaky: Y-y-yo no s-soy así!

**Roy: Será barata. En fin. Toothy.**

**Hiker: Ola k ase? Toothy me recuerda a un Loney Toon... ¡EN FIN! ¡Pelea contra la galaxia entera! ¡Y si no puedes...! Que te quemen la cara. (?).**

Toothy: Y ahora qué hago?

Todos: ALA HOGUERA!

Toothy: NOOOOO!

Es llevado y quemado a la hoguera

**Roy: Sería todo.**

**Hiker: Oh mi dios... 2 nada más... Estoy corta definitivamente. Basta... Me voy a suicidar.-Se va al acantilado.**

**Roy: Nah, nada de que te suicidas tienes trabajo.-Se la lleva.**

**Flik-Bye**

Gabo: MORE COMENTARIOS PLIS! La siguiente!

**bloodytokita **

**Entra una pelinegra de jos carmin con n traje de cuero **

**Bloody_ otro chat show! no es divertido Kazuu?**

**Kazuuu: seee **

**Bloody: uy tranquila te cudado con esa emocion eh , ja vender la informacion a hacker ,ja crei qq era la unica q hacia eso W**

**Flaky: kiia te adro hazme pastel**

Flaky: Ok-se va y a la media hora trae un pastel-.

**Flipqy: firmame autografo shiii y}Flipy: dame tu boina**

Fliqpy: Okey nena-firma un autógrafo y se lo da-.

Flippy: Ok-le da su boina-.

**Petunia: arregla mi cuarto**

Petunia: Me ven cara de sirvienta?-aparece con un traje de maid- Mierda…-desaparece-.

**shfty y lfity: secuestren a Daryl dickso ** lo amo **

Shifty y Lifty: OK!

Desaparecen y a la media hora aparecen con el comiendo unos hot dogs

Daryl: Rico

Shifty: Tienen nuestra salsa especial

Daryl: A si? Que…-cae al suelo desmayado-.

Lifty: SALSA SOMNIFERO!

**saludos al autor y a sable y esto es un hasta luego *salta de un edificio***

Gabo: Mercy! (francés:on) Y la última y sensual participante!

***aparece una chica peliroja de pelo corto, de estarura pequeña, con una camiseta blanca con un pollito dibujado, short cafe y botas, a lado de ella, esta un chico alto de pelo castaño y ojos grises, camiseta negra, pantalon azul y converse negros***

**pulga- hola, holitas gabo y sable, primero que nada gabo amo tu ingles -LAL no lo sabe muy bien- sable eres awesome c: *sonrie tontamente*, bueno yo la pulga y el chico que esta ami lado es Nadie! si un nombre original de mi amigo imaginario y personaje futuro de mis fics *le dan un zape***

**Nadie-hola, oye taradita mejor di las prguntas ya, a ellos no les importan tus problemas psicologicos o si fue por aburrimiento *se cruza de brazos***

**pulga-bueno si que eres cruel *llora como niña pequeña* l-la primera pregunta**

**1-fliqpy te amo. dime nunca te dio por violar hombres xD? y mira que el trasero de cuddles esta bueno**

Fliqpy: Nope, eso es de Flippy

Flippy: YO NO SOY GAY!

**2- flippy y splendid, si fueran gays con quien saldrian? y porque?**

Flippy: QUE NO SOY GAY!

Splendid: Pareces nena

Flippy: NO SOY NIÑA NO SOY NIÑA!

**3- giggles porque salistes con otros antes de cuddles? y que se siente ser la zorra y facilota de la ciudad?**

Giggles: Eso fue antes que Cuddles, ahora elegí a quien me gusta

Astronauta: DESDE AQUÍ SE TE VE LO PUTA!-salta del cohete espacial- MIERDA!

Giggles: NO SOY PUTA!

**4- cuddles por que sales con giggles? si tenias a toothy y a flaky para ti**

Cuddles: A mí me gusta Giggles, siempre me gusto

**5-splendon't y splendid saben que hay mucha pero mucha tencion sexual entre ustedes dos?**

Splendont y Splendid: Esta gente me da miedo…

**6- flaky te adoro sabes tu y yo somos iguales, tambien le tengo miedo a los pollos entre otras cosas**

Flaky: E-e-enserio? Crei q-q-que era l-la unica

**Nadie- ella es demaciado paranoica *señala a la peliroja***

**pulga-calla perra *lo patea en su parte mas noble y le hace la seña craig tucker*, bueno que seguia asi flaky **

**6- antes te gustaba cuddles? ahora te gusta flippy? y te encanta que te azote fliqpy?**

Flaky: QUE?! N-n-no es c-cierto!

Fliqpy la miro asesinamente

Gabo: Cofcofputacofcof

**7- nutty que le vistes al cuatro ojos? - lo siento se me olvida su nombre-**

Nutty: Cuatro ojos…me recuerda a los chicles…mmm chicles

Araña: Insencibles…-llora y se cubre sus cuatro ojos-.

**8- y la ultima la estupida lammy lo siento me caes bien... solo un poco no te emociones, dime porque te gusta un pepino? y que haces con el cuando nadie te ve?**

Lammy: Bueno, es muy amable y caballeroso conmigo…y yo siempre intento terminar mi condena en prisión por el asesinato de ayer…

Policia: ATRAPENLA!

Lammy: NO!-corre-.

**Nadie- oye pero que carajo con tus preguntas obsenas**

**pulga- ehhhh no son obsenas, son solo curiosidades mi querido amigo.**

**Nadie- si como digas curiosidades mis *lo vuelven a patear***

**pulga- bueno mi quero nadie, ve a traerme cafe**

**Nadie- pequeña bastarda, emm se acabo el cafe**

**pulga- jajaja se acabo el cafe que grasi... QUEEE! N-NO SE PUDO HABER ACABADO LO NECESITO NGH MUCHA PRESION *sale corriendo por cafe***

**Nadie!- emm bueno yo dire sus retos, perdonenme si sus retos son un poco-mucho- estupidos**

**1- giggles besa a lammy en la boca- wow si lo puso no crei que lo hiciera-**

Giggles: Yiu no lo hare!

Lammy: Yo tampoco!

Gabo: Oh si que lo harán-las obliga a besarse- Hermoso *.*

**2- fliqpy, flippy y flaky bailen el pollito pio -pero que rayos aun le gusta esa maldita cancion-**

Fliqpy Flippy y Flaky bailan el pollito pio con todo y botargas

**pulga-yay ya regrese y con cafe *levanta la taza enorme de cafe* bueno cuantos retos has dicho?**

**Nadie- emmm solo dos.**

**pulga- okay :P**

**3- don't llevate a did a una habitacion por dos horas sin peleas, si pelean los castro *sonrie inocentemente***

Splendont y Splendid se meten a una habitación, pero luego vemos como pelean y a la lectora castrandolos a los dos

Hombres: AUCH! CIERRA LA PUERTA!-se cubren sus partes nobles-.

**4-splendid al salir no te vallas directo a tu asiento, ve y sientate en las piernas de splendont, y dale besitos sueves durante todo el rato sin chistar ehh! se lo merecen por pelear quien es el mejor, los dos son geniales **! los estoy vigilando**

Splendid: QUE ASCO!

La lectora lo obliga a sentarse en las piernas de Splendont y con un hacha en las manos los obliga a besarse

Little: EH DIJE QUE SUAVES!-los dos con asco comienzan a besarse lentamente-.

**gabo te puedo decir gabito si verdad, aunque digas que no, te dire de todos modos, haz que lo cumplan de verdad y te doy lo que quieras c: dulces, cafe, pasteles, hentai, comida etc, etc. *le guiña el ojo* tu solo escoge lo que quieras cx**

Gabo: Ja, Sable me da todo eso y más!

Todos: GAAAAAY!

Gabo: Hey hey hey, me refería a que siempre me paga dándome esas cosas por Facebook

Todos: IGUALMENTE! GAAAAY!

**Nadie- que zorra**

**pulga- ehhh! no soy zorra, solo estoy tratando de que se hagan amigos did y don't y que gabito , haga que lo cumplan los retos **

**Nadie-si claro amigos y mi abuela es goku ¿no?**

**pulga- ahhh! en serio es goku*le brillan los ojitos***

**Nadie- no pensativa, hija de playa, esto lo haces por necesidad de yaoi**

**pulga- TTwTT eres cruel maldita perra. y si lo hago por necesidad de amor, pasion y... R18! ****

**Nadie- *suspiro* nunca entenderas verdad, ya sigue los retos, que ya nos tenemos que irnos a joder a tus amigos**

**pulga- no nunca y asi soy feliz, yay joder amigos, amo hacer eso c:, okay aqui estan el resto de retos**

**5- nutty besa al cuatro ojos**

Nutty se besa con Sniffles

**6-handy eres muy sexy, ponte un traje y vete y casate con el arbol sexy de la calle (?)- lo siento no se me ocurria nada bueno- *a lo lejos alguien grita "nunca dices nada bueno idiota"* TTwTT mein gott algun dia me vengare-**

Handy: No puedo!-intenta ponerse el traje pero no puede- ESTUPIDOS BRAZOS NO LOS NECESITO! ME SALDRAN ALAS Y VOLARE HACIA LA LIBERTAD!

**7-lummpy come emm basura o lo que sea hasta explotar**

Lumpy comienza a comer mcdonals digo desechos radiactivos del mcdonals DIGO basura (estúpido copyrich)

**pulga- bueno eso es todo c:, les mando pasta a la boloñesa que hice espero que la disfruten :3 bueno chao chao, Nadie despidete, por cierto pronto tendra nombre.**

**Nadie!-no espera yo tengo una pregunta**

**pulga- si cual**

**Nadie!-por que ellos son de colores? no lo entiendo **

**Pulga- bueno en mi opinion el creador estaba fumado y los hizo de colores, ademas nada tiene sentido y pues no se ellos, solo era mi opinion bueno chao chao nos leemos despues. *sale corriendo y a la mitad del camino se cae por culpa de una piedra***

**Nadie!- *suspiro* en serio nunca cambiara... HEY PEQUEÑA IDIOTA, ¿ESTAS BIEN?*corre hacia donde esta la chica***

**pulga- LLEVAME AL HOSPITAL CREO QUE MATE A LA PIEDRA, OWW Y ME TORSI EL TOBILLO OTRA VEZ, PERO RAPIDO LA PIEDRA SE ESTA MURIENDO...**

Gabo: Acabamos por hoy!

Todos: SIIIII!-salen del set y van a comer palomitas-.

Gabo:-se arregla su ropa- Esta gente me da miedo…MAMAAAAA!, YA ESTA LA COMIDAAAA?!-sale del set-.


	4. Moar retos!

Gabo: Hola animalitos del señor!-comienza a sonar 3ballMTY-besos al aire- Aquí de nuevo con el chat show rico en proteínas y grasas trangs!

Fans: QUEREMOS YAOI!

Gabo: Da fack, que es eso?-una fan le dice algo- Hay no jodas, prefiero yuri, bueno, empecemos! bieeeeeeen!

**Dalloway Hiker Fliky**

**Hiker: ... No se que decir con este capitulo... Solo que podían ver a la loca en su casa riendo sola viendo la computadora, eso es drastico, muy drástico.**  
**Roy: Iniciemos... Gabo.**  
**Hiker: ¿No tienes más sirvientes aparte de Sable?**

Gabo: Sip-toca una campana- Sirvienta!

Vemos como Mariel sale un tanto fastidiada con un traje de sirvienta

Mariel:-gruñiendo- Que quieres?

Gabo: Tráeme una hamburguesa, y que sea con queso!

Mariel:-maldice en voz baja y se va-.

**Roy:** Toothy.  
Hiker:** ... Lanzate del precipicio de 100000000000000000000 m de alto.**

Toothy: SE QUE PUEDO VOLAAAAAAAR!-se lanza del precipicio- AAAAAAH MI PARACAÍDAS!-cae desparramado en el suelo-.

**Roy: Cuddles!**  
**Hiker: Que poca ... Estupido conejo, la maldita rata rosa te puede engañar en cualquier momento... ¡Y TU SE LO VAS A PERDONAR COMO MARICA! ¡Dios santo! ¡QUE TE SAQUEN LOS OJOS!**

Fliqpy le saca los ojos a Cuddles, luego una fan lo castra, y todos los hombres se cubren su parte del dolor

**Roy: Y de paso castrenlo... Giggles.**

**Hiker: Hay dios mio... Si querías ser pinche puta vete a Jershey Shore, allí encuentras a toda la gente que quieres que te ... Ejem...**

Giggles: Hija de puta! QUE NO SOY UNA PUTA!

Hiker: A CALLAR-le pone cinta en la boca y la lanza de un precipicio

**Roy: Splendid.**

**Hiker: Vaya cosa... Te obligan a 100000001 cosas con Don't. Has de estar sufriendo peor que los pies de Dora la explotadora. Y aunque sea lindo y todo, pero... MUERTE A SPLENDONT!**

Splendid: Con mucho gusto :D

Splendid asesina a Splendont con una papa

**Roy: Flaky.**  
**Hiker: Dulce venganza, tan dulce... Arrancate los ojos, castrate, destruye tu corazon sin arma alguna, arrancate las pestañas UNA POR UNA, luego rompete una pierna con un tenedor (Agradeciendo a Lumpy por la idea XD)... Y que te violen los animalitos rabiosos con mero sida de** Stan

Flaky se arranca los ojos, luego se castra con un tenedor (eso duele mas que con un hombre!), se golpea fuertemente el corazon hasta que le sale sangre, se arranca las pestañas UNA A UNA!, luego se comenzó a romper la pierna con un tenedor y por ultimo y con broche de oro los animalitos del señor de Stan la violaron haciéndole un gang bang!

**Roy: Lumpy.**

**Hiker: Eres tan... Lumpy... Y eres mi demencia! -Grito Fangirl- Ahm... Agarra un hacha y asesina al mero de 4 ojos de color azul. Es facil saber quien es (Es Cuddles), sin duda lo sabras (Creo que es Giggles), y lo (Es PinkiePai!).**

Lumpy agarra una hacha y asesina a una araña

Sniffles: Eso tenia 8 ojos...

Lumpy agarra de nuevo su hacha y quiebra la cámara

Sniffles: ESO ES UNA CÁMARA! POR DIOS!-agarra el hacha y se suicida-.

**Flik-OhDios...Medisculpopormihorriblelenguaje!**

Gabo: La siguiente!

**Roxana Rose Dark**

**Aparece una chica de cabello corto hasta el cuello castaño, con ojos castaños y vestida con un pantalón de jean azul, remera de hombro color negro y zapatillas converse de color negro**  
**Roxana Hola! Como están! bien? Jejeje bueno aquí dejo retos**  
**1)- Lifty y Shifty quiero que se pateen la entrepierna, los dos al mismo tiempo, quiero ver sus caras**

Lifty y Shifty se patena fuertemente en la entrepierna, y se escucha el sonido de un huevo quebrándose y los dos caen al suelo cubriéndose del dolor, al igual que los demás hombres

**2)- Flippy y Fliqpy, lo mismo**

Flippy y Fliqpy hacen lo mismo, y todos se cubren del dolor

**3)- Petunia, esta vez no voy a pedir que limpies mi cuarto (Por que ya veo que los otros te ven cara de sirvienta XD)**

Petunia: Gracias-mira que esta vestida de sirvienta- AH!

**4)- Giggles, que creo que soy de las pocas que piensan que no eres p**a, pero por que te dicen así?**

Giggles: Por que salí con casi todos lo de aquí tal vez...pero era joven, se me hacia fácil

**5)- Cuddles, no me digas que odias a tu novia por que salio con otros! Si dices que si, entonces quiero te abran el estomago, que te saquen de todo y quémenlo vivo!**

Cuddles: No, no la odio

Fliqpy ya tenia un cuchillo preparado, pero luego miro hacia abajo triste y dejo todo en otra parte

**6) Truffles, te quiero, eres el mejor! Dame un beso en la mejilla (Lo digo porque quiero darle celos a al MUY pervertido Lenox)**

Truffles besa en la mejilla a Roxana

**? TE ESCUCHE! T**  
**Roxana XD Lo jodo mucho!**  
**Lenox Dame una buena razón, por la que piensas que soy un "pervertido"**  
**Roxana Por que te me pones muy pesado con esto**  
**Lenox TT-TT , bueno ya que aquí voy a dejar mas retos**  
**PRIMER RETO PERVERTIDO!**  
**Flaky, quiero que estés desnuda por 80 minutos- Lo dice mientras sangra de la natr**

Flaky queda completamente desnuda, y todos los hombres del set y los que veían el programa por TV les sangro la nariz hasta llegar hasta el techo, Flaky grito y se escondió detrás del telon

Gabo: Terminamos de nuevo!-todos incluidos los HTF pasan a comer botanas-.

Mariel regresa con una hamburguesa en una bandeja

Mariel: Odio mi trabajo!

Gabo: A mi no me culpes-come la hamburguesa- Sable me dijo

Mientras tanto en algún lugar del mundo...

Sable: -mirando el problema- Problem?-trollface-.

FIN DEL PROGRAMA NUMBER TRI!


	5. Deeeeeeerp!

Se escucha de fondo Balada Boa-Gustavo Lima

Gabo: Hola gente!-todos aplauden- Comencemos con el programa de hoy! BIEEEEEEEEN!

**Dalloway Hiker Fliky **

**Hiker: XD ¿Qué falta? ¿Trisha? ¿James? ¿Jake? X3 Que pro!**  
**Roy: Number tri... Kufufu... ¡Giggles!**  
**Hiker: ¡ESA CANIJA ME DIJO LA PALBABRA PROHIDA! Hay canija ._.) Pues te amuelas porque no pienso discutir un hecho.**

Giggles: YO NO SOY UNA PUTA!

Fans: Claro...¬¬

**Roy: Flaky**

**Hiker: Y pues... ¿Fliqpy ya tiene preparado el cuchillo? ¡O los tiburones se la comen!**

Fliqpy: Con mucho gusto :D

Flaky: AH!-salta al estanque de tiburones-.

**Roy: Lumpy:**  
**Hiker: ¡Exito! XD no, asi no está cool! Lumpy! Cortate las dos piernas, con una pala (Oh yeah, baby (?)).**

Lumpy: Y como hago eso?

Lumpy se clava un taladro en el pie, y luego la pala

Sniffles: No tenias que hacer eso...

**Roy: Russell.**  
**Hiker: Marinerooo! Y pues... Estas tan olvidado que solo puedo preguntarte ¿Qué se siente ser más olvidado que Mime?**

Russel: Odiado? Mira-le guiña el ojo a una fan y se desmaya-.

**Roy: Mime.**  
**Hiker: Eres un amor... Solo que no entendí una parte del programa donde salvaje e incoherentemente te cortaste la mitad del cuerpo y todos tus organos se vieron. Casi me da mi mero trauma (¡Tenía de 6 años! ToT) ¡Pelea con The Mole! (?).**

Mime golpeo a The Mole, y de The mole golpeo por error a Fliqpy, y Fliqpy los mato a los dos

**Roy: Fliqpy.**  
**Hiker: Ya me caiste bien X3. Si asesinas a Flaky con lo mejor que tengas te pago! (Con dinero virtual XD) ¿Has aprovechado para matar al menos una vez a tu "cuerpo"? (Por cuerpo me refiero a Flippy).**

Fliqpy: Siempre-le lanza un cuchillo a Flippy matándolo-.

**Roy: Gabo.**  
**Hiker: ¿Adivinaste al personaje? (Yo creí que era una pregunta tonta).**

Gabo: Cual personaje?, tengo memoria de cinco se...que estaba diciendo?

**Flik-ContixGanso(?).**

Gabo: SIGAMOS!

**HTF **

**Samyfxf**  
**Se encuentra a samy con una camisa roja laaaarga un jean negro y tacones cremas selly con una camisa rosa un jean blanco y tacones lilas frippy con una camisa verde lima un jean y botas militares friqpy con su atuendo militar**  
**Selly: trio de J's**  
**Friqpy: je trio de k's**  
**Frippy: !mierda!**  
**Samy: *sonrie* poker de A's**  
**Los3: o dios ... .O.**  
**Samy: ahora que recuerdo donde estamos ._. *mira el titulo* ah estamos en el show de gabito nwn**  
**Preguntas:**  
**Thoothy tienes dueña o que pedo ._.**

Toothy: No, estoy libre :D

**Mime porrrr que eres tan ... Mime? ._.**

Mime se encoje de hombros

**Petunia te consideras travesti o puta :3**

Petunia: NINGUNA!

**Handy te pongo brazos y si gabo te los quita LO CASTRO PERMANENTEMENTE!**

Handy: Ya tenia manos :D-muestra sus manos-.

Gabo: Si, yo se las puse, se que se siente no tener fap por mucho tiempo, ademas de que Petunia no lo satisface según me dijo el

Handy: SHHHH!-Petunia lo cachetea-.

**Gabitooo-motherfucker-bitch nwn porque odias a flaky o,o mi no entender ._**.

Gabo: POR PUTA! ES UNA PUTA Y SALE CON TODOS!

Flaky: N-n-no es c-cierto!

Fliqpy jajaja te jodieron perra!

Fliqpy: soy hombre!

Samy: ah entonces perro! xDDD

**Flippy que?! Pero porque la quieres como amiga?! (Flaky)**

Flippy: Si...que hay de malo en eso?

**Flaky que te pasha?! O acaso quieres a fliqpy? ...o a thoothy! D:**

Flaky: F-F-FLIQPY M-M-ME DA MIEDO!

Fliqpy: No es la primera vez que me dicen eso

**Selly: *le pega un zape en la cabeza con una mega vena en la frente* pendeja -.-#**  
**Sniffles ten paciencia pronto gobernaras el mundo nun (claro el mundo de los nerd's xD)**

Sniffles: Ok, tu si me entiendes

Todos lo miran de reojo

Sniffles: Creo que ya la regué...

**Giggles tu no eres muuuuy puta ;) eso es petunia!**

Giggles: Gracias...creo

Petunia: NO SOY PUTA!

**Lammy pelo que calajos ._. Ehhh te cae bien flippy? ._.'**

Lammy: No lo conosco...

**Lumpy maldito idiota-lindo edad?**

Lumpy: 28!

**Samy: mierda po que me pegas?!**  
**Selly: por decir tonterias!**  
**Samy: pero si dos mas dos es cuatro!**  
**Friqpy: mentira es pez!**  
**Samy: y ocho mas ocho?!**  
**Frippy: trebol!**  
**Samy: :fuuuuuuu:**  
**Retos: (turno de frippy)**  
**Gabitooooo jejeje ... yaoi (run bitch run!) Coooooon fliqpy obligatorio ojo nwn pero el del bueno enfrente de todos muajajaja por tarado!**

Gabo: -yaoming- Lo hará su puta madre

**Truffles ehh no che viola salvajemente a ... Gabo! xDDD**

Truffles: Digo lo mismo-yaoming-.

**Petunia ya enserio ehh hazle un streep-dance a lammy (yuri *w*/)**

Petunia le hizo un strep dance a Lammy, las dos estaban rojas como tomate y todos los hombres estaban desmayados

**Giggles como muy puta que eres besha aaaaa russell? ._.**

Giggles se beso con Russel, y Cuddles mato a Russel

**Russell ... Gayyyyyyy**

Russel: Nope

**Lumpy re gayyyyyyy**

Lumpy: Nope e.e

**Fliqpy tu nivel de gay y pendejo es impresionante o.o' fuck you fucking bitch!**

Fliqpy: Pendejo mi clon

Flippy: PENDEJO?! -comienzan a pelear-.

**Friqpy: bueno shauu**  
**Todos: shauu**  
**(((((Bye puto gabitooo))))))**

Gabo: Termi...-todos corren a comer- Chingado déjenme acabar! Neeee-se va del lugar y de fondo vemos como Mariel estaba recogiendo la basura del set-.

FIN :D


	6. Noqueado y golpeado

Todos aplauden

Gabo: Hola animalitos del señor!

Fans: GAAAAAABO! GAAAAAABO!

Gabo: Gracias por estar aquí, pero vamos con lo que sigue!

**HTF**

**Samyfxf**  
**Se encuentran a todos con su ropa anterior**  
**Friqpy: pendejo mi que?! Yo te mato!**  
**Samy: fliqpy friqpy es tu clon -.- si que eres puto**  
**Frippy: pobe gabito-gay uwu_.l.**  
**Selly: naaa enserio mariel porque te dejas mandar por este gorila ._.**

Gabo: Aun me acuerdo de la vez que me desobedeció...

Flippy: Y que paso?

Mariel:-roja- N-NADA!-mira con miedo a Gabo-.

**Preguntas:**  
**Gabitooo sabias que obligatoriamente tienes que cumplir tu retito? ewe o almenos un besho ._.**

Gabo: Nope, no esta en las reglas, así que JA!JA!

**Truffles hijo de... flaky y de sniffles! (Insultoooooo)**

Truffles: Y eso que?

**Flaky tu no eles putaaaa ... Bueno un poco quizas ._.**

Gabo se ríe a carcajadas*

Samy: Pero que...?!-le patea fuertemente la entrepierna-Eso es por tu "venganza" gabitoo nwn y eso que me falta vengarme a mi!

Gabo:-cubriéndose del dolor- NO ME ARREPIENTO!

**Flippy ... No le vas a la pedofilia no? Porque todos odian la pedofilia! No es mala! Tampoco el yuri!**

Flippy: Pedofilia?

Todos miran a Samy

Todos: PEDOFILA!

Samy:-roja- Que?!

**Hombres a cuantas mujeres conocen que les gusta el yuri? ._. No cheeeee**

Todos: Te acabamos de conocer!

Samy: Pero si yo no quería!...

**Fliqpy me paleces PUTO ... Eres hijo de gabo y sable *le palmea el hombro* y sable es el padre xDDD y no es mentira ._. (Bueno no tanto :yaoming:)**

Fliqpy: QUE?! HIJO DE ESOS GAYS!

Gabo: A QUIEN LE DICES GAY?!

Fliqpy: A TI!

Fan: Jajaja te dijeron NIÑA!-Gabo le lanza una lanza y lo atravieza-NO ME ARREPIENTO DE LO QUE DIJE!-muere-.

**Sniffles ... Emm sii claro bueno cual es tu plan? ._.**

Sniffles: Plan de que?

**Petunia tu eres puta y punto maldita sea!**

Samy:-le apunta con una pistola- e-n-t-e-n-d-i-d-o?! -le mira asesinamente-.

Gabo: Cuidado chicos, hay una malota aqui

Samy: Sostenme esto-le da la pistola a Petunia y golpea con un bate a Gabo- Listo nwn-agarra la pistola- ENTENDIDO?!

Petunia: C-c-claro!-con miedo-.

**Giggles aceptastes que eres puta?!**

Giggles: NO SOY UNA...-Samy le apunta con la pistola- Bu-bueno lo puedo reconsiderar!

**Que no hay una maldita mujer de HTF que no sea puta?!**

Lammy: YO NO SOY PUTA!

Fan: CLARO QUE LO ERES!-los demás lo comienzan a golpear-.

**Hombres razon logica porque les encante (a mi tambien *Q*) el yuri! Y que sea excitante no es suficiente!... Esa es mi excusa ./.**

Hombres: Por que son dos mujeres, y siempre puede haber un trió XD

Gabo: Yo veo mucho nwn

**Mime pelooo naaa olvidalo!**

Mime se encoje de hombros

**Lumpy tu no eles gay!**

Lumpy: Ok

**Nadie es gay aqui! Excepto gabo ese si que es gay nivel chuck norris! XDDD**

Gabo: Gay? Si fuera gay no hubiera violado a Petunia y a Mariel juntas

Todos (incluso Samy): QUE?!

**Samy: creo que estoy siendo muy mala con gabu u.u'**

**Selly: recuerda que el hizo que te viole fliqpy .u.**

**Samy: maldita sea por su culpa ya tengo un trauma con el amarillo neón! ;-;**  
**Friqpy: eso explica porque te alejas 2 metros de mi ._. ... Soy el tierno no el sadico ni pervertido! Tengan compasion mierda! \TTOTT/**

Gabo: Ah, viejos recuerdos...

Samy: Hijo de...

**Retos:**  
**Mi querido gabito nwn pegale una bofetada a fliqpy!**  
**Truffles a flaky (auuuuuuuch ;-;)**  
**Flippy a petunia**  
**Fliqpy a gabo xD**  
**Mime a thoothy por demasiado lindo!**  
**Giggles a goku!**  
**Goku a chuck norris**  
**Herobrine a sable**  
**Sable a gabo!**  
**Gabo a did!**  
**Did a don't**

Gabo le pega una cachetada a Fliqpy, pero comienzan a pelear, luego Truffles le pego una cachetada a Flaky

Cinco minutos después...

Todo el set estaba en llamas, y todos peleaban entre si

**Samy: echo ha sido todo chauuuuu**  
**Selly: bye bye**  
**((((((((Chao putitos nwn/))))))**

Gabo: SIGUIENTE!

**marga16 **

**holii:D**  
**gabo: porque odias tanto a flaky ella es una ternurita no es su culpa que los FANS la emparejen con todos ._. no es su culpa que sea una de las personajes mas populares:3.**

Gabo: IGUALMENTE ES PUTA!

Flaky: Q-que no lo soy!

**flippy: me caias bien cuando te gustaba flaky.**

Flippy: Pero si yo solo la veo como mi amiga!

fliqpy: lo mismo para ti igual .. mata aquie quieras.

Fliqpy: Con mucho gusto :3-asesina a Flippy-.

giggles: si pareces puta, admitelo delante de todos es un reto.

Giggles: SOY PUTA MIERDA!-grita-.

Nadie le hace caso

**es todo :3 byee**

Gabo: LA ULTIMA!

**L J H 27**

**¡Volvi!, wow Gabo, tu chat show esta muy bueno y comenzare a dejar retos.**  
**1**  
**GABO: Tienes de esclavos a Mole y a Petunia, ¿que harias?**

Gabo: A FUERA TOPO!-Lanza a Mole a un agujero- Y NO VUELVAS!-mira a Petunia- Ahora jeje-se acerca lentamente a ella-.

Petunia: AAAAAAAAH!-comienza a correr-.

**2**

**LUMPY: Mata a Russel con una gallina desplumada mientras bailas.**

Lumpy: PIKACHU YO TE ELIJO!-lanza a la gallina y esta comienza a matar a Russel- MUEVE LAS CINTURAS!-comienza a bailar-.

**3**

**TODOS: Yo se que nadie ahi es gay, claro excepto Toothy, ese es mas gay que barney y justino gayber juntos.**

Todos: Cierto

Toothy: Que?! Yo no soy gay!

Todos: Eso dicen todos ¬¬

**4**  
**HANDY: ¿Con que nuevos brazos para fap eh? Que tengan espinas y haste el fap ahora mismo**

Handy: OH DIOS!-comienza hacer fap y todos los hombres se cubren sus partes nobles, INCLUSO LAS MUJERES!

**5**  
**MIME: Habla o ahora mismo mando a matar a tu familia, HABLA CARAJO, al menos di "soy un imbecil"**

Mime no podía hablar

**6**  
**LIFTY Y SHIFTY: Secuestren a todas las mujeres y hagan lo que quieran.**

Lifty Shifty: -mr bean-.

Todas las mujeres corrieron de ellos, pero las atraparon y las dejaron atadas de pies a cabeza

**Listo, volvere.**

Gabo: Bueno, terminamos por hoy!

Todos se van

Gabo: Gracias chicos-les da varios billetes a Shifty y Lifty-.

Shifty: Muajajajaja cuanto verde!

Se van los dos dejando a Gabo con las mujeres

Gabo: Me voy a divertir mucho hoy :D

Todas: OH NO!

Alguien lo golpea por la espalda noqueandolo

Sable:-tirando el bate al suelo- Te pasaste con lo de Mariel

Samy: Oye era mio!-tira su espada al suelo con enojo-.


	7. Negociación!

Vemos a Gabo suplicándole algo a Sable

Gabo: POR FAVOR!

Sable: Por ultima vez, NO!

Gabo:-saca un robot y luego lo aprieta y el robot dice "por favor"-.

Sable: NO!

Robot: Por favor

Sable: EH DICHO NO!

Robot: Por favor

Sable: ...Ah esta bien

Gabo: YUPI!

Sable: Pero con una condición

Gabo: Cual?

Sable: No hagas nada raro, y ya sabes a QUE me refiero-señala a Mariel-.

Gabo: PERO SI PARA ESO LO QUIERO! NO SE VALE!

Sable: Tu decides

HTF: OIGAN! YA EMPEZAMOS!

Gabo: A callar! que estoy haciendo un negociación!

**Dalloway Hiker Fliky**  
**Hiker: Ahora que lo pienso a Gabo le gusta violar mujeres... ¿Cuál es tu favorita? (¿Okey?).**  
**Marth: ¡Mariel!**  
**Hiker: (Roy se lo llevo el FBI) Este... ¿Qué te hizo Gabo? (Lo siento curiosidad me mata).**

Mariel:-roja- N-NADA!

Gabo:-en una mesa con un traje como si estuviera negociando algo con Sable- Pongan la grabación :D

Mariel: QUE

"Vemos como Mariel estaba recogiendo la basura del set

Gabo:-comiendo papitas-Te falto ahi-tira la bolsa al suelo-.

Mariel: AGH!-tira la escoba al suelo- YA!-se cruza de brazos- HAZLO TU!

Gabo: Hey no te me rebeles!

Mariel: NO LO HARÉ

Gabo: Bueno, me obligas a esto

Mariel: A QUE!...-Gabo le hecha un polvo en la cara a Mariel y ella cae arrodillada al suelo

Gabo:-risa malvada- Ahora sabrás que pasa sino me obedeces..."

Mariel destruye el proyector y sale corriendo del set

**Marth: Gabo:**  
**Hiker: ¿Te has subido a algún juego de la feria asi bien feo? ¿Me recomiendas alguno?**

Gabo: A la montaña rusa!

**Roy: -Llega de la nada con ramitas.- The Mole.**  
**Marth: Volvio.-Se va.**  
**Hiker: Buen día! The Mole! Vaya cosas... ¿Como no ves? ¿Alguien te critica o ignora? (Si es asi le parto lo que llama cara a la pobre persona).**

Fan: CIEGO DE MIERDA!-Todos lo comienzan a golpear-.

**Roy: Truffles.**  
**Hiker: Si no me equivoco tú y Gabo son compadres ¿El autor te prefiere? Si el no sabe que conteste Gabo.**

Truffles: Claro que si!

Flippy: Y donde se conocieron?

Truffles: En un antro XD

**Roy: ¡Sniffles Margarretto de la Rosa Blanca!**  
**Hiker: XD Margarretto! ¿Qué se siente no ser Einstein? Cuentame tu dolor mientras te despedazas la piel lenta y dolorosamente...**

Sniffles se comienza a despellejar

**Roy: ¡Flaky!**  
**Hiker: What de hell? You Kiss a girl! (8) Maldita (BIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP) creo que ya no te sirve el que seas una (BIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP) con los hombres de allí ¿También te van las mujeres? Eso es muy (Censura Americana) (O igual BIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP) Y dime ¿Te gustaría que te de cierta enfermedad y quedes embarazada para luego dar a luz a abortos de extraterrestres? XD Bien, no. ¡HORA DE (Aventura) SER DECAPITADA! (No te odio por que seas (Bipppp), eres (Bipppp) porque te odio XD).**

Vemos como Flaky estaba en una maquina de la era mediaval apunto de ser decapitada

Lumpy: Flaky has sido culpable del hecho de ser zorra y estar con todos y tu sentencia es de morir decapitada y ser comida por sientos de pollitos radiactivos, que tiene que decir a su favor?

Flaky: Q-QUE!

Lumpy: Se te acabo el tiempo-la decapita-.

**Roy: ¡Censura Americana! ¡Toothy!**  
**Hiker: ¿Toothy Gay?... -Minutos de reflexión.- No lo dudo.**

Toothy: Que no soy gay!

Todos: Claro que no campeón ¬¬

**Roy: ¡Rosado Gay! ¡Lumpy!**  
**Hiker: (8) Nadaremos, en el mar, el mar, el mar (8) ¡Dime Lumpy! ¿Eres Okey? (?) Y... pues... ¿Qué haces allí cuando se acaba el programa?**

"Vemos como Lumpy estaba jugando a la ruleta rusa

Fliqpy: Vas tu

Lumpy: Que tengo que...-Fliqpy le dispara en la cabeza-.

**Roy: Italiano Pizza (?)! ¡Petunia!**  
**Hiker: Que miles de cucarachas te recorran el cuerpo.**

Miles de cucarachas salieron del cuarto de Gabo y recorrieron todo el cuerpo de Petunia

Petunia: AAAAH!-Se tiro a la lava-.

**Roy: ¿Nutty?**  
**Hiker: Oh! Willy Wonka! ¿Qué haces allí tan olvidado? ¿TIenes amigos? ¿0 amigos en Facebook? ¿Mataron a Kenny? ¿Hijos de (Bippp)?**

Nutty: ...Dulce

**Roy: Y para finalizar con la (8) Modelame asi dame! ¡Tu mejor...! ¡POSE POSE POSE! (8) ¡Cuddles!**  
**Hiker: ¿No tu igual eres Gay? Digo, ¿Pantunflas de conejo totalmente masculinas? ¿Ser peludito y esponjosito? ¿Qué te falta? ¿Ser un My Little Pony? XD.**

Cuddles: este es mi estilo

Cuddles y Toothy: ESTILO!-estilo bob esponja-.

**Flik-Esoseríatodo...Twitteando,Twitteando(8)!**

Gabo: Entonces seria cinco meses de prisión y me dejas usarla?

Sable: No me hagas perder mi tiempo

**HTF**

**Samyfxf**  
**Samy: *apreta el mango de su katana* sable una vez mas y te juro que te dejare traumado!**  
**Sable: *traga saliva* o-ok ._.**  
**Preguntas:**  
**Thoothy eres o no eres gay? ._.**

Toothy: QUE NO SOY NIÑA NO SOY NIÑA!

**Mi no entender porque gabo ser tan gorila nwn/**

Gabo: A quien le dices gorila?!-se le cae un plátano- Eso no se como llego ahí

**Flaky deja de ser perra! Literalmente**

Flaky: N-NO SOY PUTA!

Fliqpy y como te va con tu M-A-M-A-G-A-B-O?

Fliqpy: LA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE DIGAS ESO TE HARÉ QUE NUNCA TE PUEDAS SENTAR!

Samy: Oye tranquilo viejo-meme-.

**Mariel oh dios haz sido violada por esta cosa?! Trisha se enojara! D: yuri! (LOOOOOOOOOOL)**

Todos intentan encontrar a Mariel, pero nadie la encuentra

Gabo: Alguien dijo yuri?!-con una grabadora en la mano-.

Hombres osea soy la unica mujer que le gusta el yuri y le gusta ver mujeres con poca ropa pero es hetero? ._.

Hombres: Si claro...Hetero-miran de reojo a Samy-.

Samy:-roja- Q-que insinuan? TENGO UNA KATARNA CABRONES!-saca su katarna-.

**Mujeles emm patata? Chuck Norris matalas!**

Chuck Norris las mira y todas mueren de un paro cardíaco (chuck norris es la puta ley!)

**Sable! Maluuuuuu yo lo queria matar u.u#**

Gabo: Si es cierto, por que me golpeaste?!

Sable: Violaste a Mariel, eso no era parte del trato

Gabo: Neeee a mi se me hace que te gusta

Sable: Vas a empezar de nuevo con eso?!

Gabitooo edad? La real!

Gabo: 16 añotes!

**Friqpy: porque no tienes compasión conmigo?! TT-TT *sentado abrazando sus piernas***  
**Samy: quizas por tus ojos ._.**  
**Friqpy: que tienen ;-; me los quito?!**  
**Selly: nonono! D:**  
**Samy: no seas raro ._. Solo esque eres el clon de fliqpy y bueno ...*se rasca la nuca* es dificil de explicar ._.**  
**Friqpy: que todos me tienen miedo?!**  
**Todos: si! D:**  
**Friqpy: *esconde su cabeza en sus rodillas* (''''')**  
**Retos:**  
**Manito arriba quien odie a frippy y friqpy nwn**  
**Fliqpy porque tus ojos son tan ... Raros? ._.**

Fliqpy: No se, por que si?

**Flakyy mata a cub**

Flaky con mucha tristeza mata a Cub, y todos los fans la asesinan y bailan encima de su cuerpo

**Flippy cria a cub como tu hijo**

Flippy: Bueno-agarra a Cub-.

**Mariel ten *le da una pistola* mata a quien quieras cofcofgabocofcof**

Gabo: Ja ella no esta aquí nwn

**Truffles fapeate!**

Truffles: Bueno-agarra una foto y se va al baño-.

**Lumpy imita a yao ming nwn**

Lumpy: Lo hará tu puta madre-yao ming-.

**Alguien traiga a goku para que pelee contra chuck norris! Pelea epica *o*/**

Vemos como Goku se le acerca a Chuck Norris

EXPLOSIÓN NUCLEAR

**Russell emm besha a lumpy? ._.**

Russel se encoje de hombros y besa a Lumpy, y las fans se enloquecen

**YURI! Mujeles hagan yuri frente a los hombres! */Q/***

Las mujeres se comienzan a besar entre ellas y todos los hombres se desmayan con una hemorragia nasal

**Hombres que se suponen que le hacen a las mujeres que ven yuri? Las matan o que? ._. *escondiendo su katana tras su espalda sin que se den cuenta***

Hombres:-con una camara- Hazlo que quieras :3

Samy: A ok -_-

**Hadny auch hasta a mi me dolio ._.**

Handy: -.-

**Petunia mata a todos!**

Petunia: -saca una aspiradora- LIMPIEZA!-le quita el pellejo a todos-.

**Gabo baila gentleman!**

Gabo baila Gentleman junto con Truffles

**Sablesitooo emm castrate?**

Sable: Nope

**Samy: ya ya *le palmea la espalda* podria ser peor n.n**  
**Fan: ey estan regalando nutella afuera! Pero no les dan a los de ojos amarillos neon ._.**  
**Todos(incluido gabo): *van a coger nutella***  
**Friqpy: *le mira con el ceño fruncido* y eso?!**  
**Samy: ok, no me esperaba eso (._.'')**  
**Friqpy: soy patetico ;-; *se golpea la cabeza con su rodillas***  
**(((((Chaoo)))))**

Sable: -pensativo- Hecho

Gabo: SI!-vemos que no tenia ni ropa interior- Un trato es un trato

Sable: El fichaje llegara luego, así que disfrútalo

Gabo: SIIIII!

Truffles: What?-Gabo le susurra algo- Oh si!

Todos: ?

Gabo: Ya se acabo el programa!

Todos se van a comer


	8. Nothing interesting here

Gabo: Hola gente! sigamos y seamos rapidos XD

**L J H 27**

**WTF, actualizas rapido, bueno, procurare dejar los reviews mas rapido, asi que empezare.**  
**1**  
**GABO**  
**Te recomiendo que pongas camaras en las habitaciones :**

Gabo: Sabeeee!

Todos: WTF?

**2**  
**SNIFFLES**

**Enseñale a Mole lo que es un arbol.**

Sniffles: Lo intentare

Mole: Que?

Sniffles: Mira

Mole: QUE MIRE QUE?!-Golpea a Sniffles- Insensible ¬¬

**3**  
**SPLENDID**  
**Destruye a Chuck Norris y a Goku (¿donde compraran un ataud para una ardilla?)**

Splendid: Ya valio madre...

Aparecen Goku y Chuck Norris

Splendid: AAAAAH!

Los dos matan a Splendid  
**4**  
**GIGGLES**  
**Mata a los teletubbies con una banana**

Aparecen los teletubies

Giggles los comienza a golpear con una banana

**5**  
**TODOS**  
**¡Fiesta!, pero que la organize... Lumpy**

Vemos como todo el set se comienza a incendiar

Flippy: COMO SE TE OCURRE PRENDER FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES EN EL SET?!

**Listo, y acuerdate gabo... camaras.**

**marga16 **

**Soy yo marga TAN TAAN TAAN voy por ahi repariendo sufrimientos en todos los chat show MUAJAJAJJAJA**  
**gabo, gabo, gabo tendre que castigarte como asi que odias a flaky por algo que ella esta obligada a hacer por los fans.., cual sera? Ya se-chasqueando dedos- chicos formen fila! Gabo estate quieto no te dolera...mucho**

Todos hacen fila

Marga: Ahora!

Gabo: Que?

Todos le patean en los huevos a Gabo

**fliqpy ve y castrate y tragatelos**

Fliqpy se castra y luego se come sus testículos

Todos los hombres se duelen y vomitan

**flippy...se rudo por una vez en tu vida**

Flippy: Ahg, bueno-se arremanga su chaqueta- Listo

**giggles eres puta**

Giggles: NO!

**petunia tu algo asi**

Petunia: Como que algo así?!-ofendida-.

**handy ve y atragantate con petunia ( a besos)**

Handy y Petunia se comienza a besar

**cuddles tu cres que giggles es puta?**

Cuddles: No!

**Did te gusta algun hombre?**

Splendid: Claro que no!

dont quien te gusta? Luego ve y mata a did

Splendont: N-nadie!

Splendont rápidamente asesina a Splendid

**eso es todo! LOL chaauu**

Gabo: The end

Publico: ?

Todos salen del set

Gabo: Ah no tengo nada que hacer aquí

Sale del set


End file.
